


After School

by RosemaryDay



Series: After School [1]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Romance, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 06:11:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11594568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosemaryDay/pseuds/RosemaryDay
Summary: High School AU.Krillin, the dutiful Hallway Monitor, finds himself "tied up" in a confrontation with the school's two biggest female delinquents, Bulma and Chi-Chi. But when their leader, simply called Android 18, starts to show interest in him as more than a human punching bag, Krillin might be in more danger than he realizes.





	After School

While most people scoffed at the job, Krillin really enjoyed being a hallway monitor. Sure, it wasn’t glamorous like class president or yearbook photographer, but he didn’t mind the position. It was almost like being a cop, except instead of a gun, he had a strongly-worded citation notepad. He liked protecting his school from troublemakers; to scout around and stop others from doing wrong. It wasn’t even that hard to do. Survey the East Hall for any stragglers after the final lunch bell. Maintain order during school assemblies. Leave the campus after every classroom in his district, the Science Wing, have been vacated by both students and faculty. Simple.

Or at least, it had been.

But ever since last week, Krillin found it hard to even on his neon-orange sash in the morning. Back when Android 18 made him her ‘boyfriend.’

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been a rough Friday. The cafeteria served pepperoni pizza, but he got a slice that was completely soaked in grease. Goku wolfed it down for him, and made him lose his appetite in the process. He had three different doors slam into his face and a stray football had knocked him over the head during gym. He couldn’t even manage to avoid Vegeta and his goons that day. The bruises from before still hadn’t healed, and now, he had fresh ones swelling up on top of those. The only thing keeping him going was the World Martial Arts Tournament on TV that night. He and Goku had been going nuts for three months in anticipation for it. All that stood between him and a whole evening of non-stop action and fighting were his hall monitor duties.

People tended to clear out much faster on Fridays, so Krillin had practically the whole floor to himself. He did his rounds, locking each classroom and maybe sweeping up here and there. The Science Wing had looked deserted. He could almost hear the crowds cheering and the blows landing on the fighters faces. He just had one room left; Lab 7, at the very end of the hall. The moment he stepped into that room, he knew something was wrong.

Half of the lights were still on, flickering in and out. The storeroom door in the back of the class wasn’t shut, and a small sliver of light was cutting through the shadows. Krillin could hear voices chatting behind it. The stale stench of smoke wafted through the air. On instinct, he raced to the door and flung it open, expecting some masked arsonist. Instead, what he saw was much worse.

Android 18, Bulma, and Chi-Chi sitting in a tight circle, on top of over-turned buckets and smoking cigarettes without a care. Nobody flinched. Nobody made a sound. He stood there, mouth agape and nostrils burning from the smell. Android 18 eyed him with a small smile as she took out her cigarette and puffed a smoke ring.

“Chi-Chi…” she said.

“On it.” Chi-Chi grunted.

She lunged at Krillin before he could make a move and forced him into a full nelson. Chi-Chi was a tough girl, strong and muscular from her days as a martial artist. She had been a star in the local divisions before she started hanging out with Android 18. Not to mention she had a good four extra inches on him. Chances of escaping were nonexistent. Any struggle he tried to make, she just squeezed him tighter, like a python wearing lavender perfume.

“Bulma, you mind grabbing those cables?” Android 18 asked, as she stood up and shook out her short blond hair. “Also, help me put out these cigs. They’re stinking up the whole place.”

“No problem, 18!” Bulma chirped.

“Where do you want him?” Chi-Chi grunted again, like she held hall monitors hostage every day.

“Mmm, put him in the teacher’s chair. It’s got arms, so we don’t have to tie his hands behind his back.”

Chi-Chi forced him into a seated position and crushed his arms against the chair while Bulma tied them up. Krillin tried to wriggle free once more, but stilled when Chi-Chi glared down at him from her massive height. The wheels on the bottom of the chair proved ineffective as a method of scooting away as well. With his small stature, his feet could barely reach the floor.

“Don’t even try to run. It’ll only make things worse for you.” she warned.

“W-worse?” he stuttered out. It was the first time he had said a word and yet he still couldn’t think to call for help.

“Much, much worse.” Bulma giggled, testing the strength of his bonds before getting up.

There he was. Tied fast to a crummy spinney chair with the school’s most dangerous girls grinning at him like wolves stalking a herd of sheep. His knees wouldn’t stop trembling. His jaw clenched in on itself out of pure fear. He was grateful he had taken his bathroom break earlier that day otherwise he’d be facing a much bigger, messier problem.

“Does he need a gag? I brought my handkerchief today.” Bulma asked Android 18.

“Depends,” Android 18 leaned in close to his face, “Does he want one?”

“N-no, I promise. I’ll be good. I’ll be good. Just please don’t hurt me.” he whimpered. Begging might be useful for him here. If he looked as pathetic as possible, maybe they’ll only beat him up a little bit.

“Oh, please, we’re not going to hurt you,” Android 18 scoffed. She curled her hand under his chin and lifted up his face to meet her eye level, “Unless you try to make a run for it. Then we’ll hurt you a lot.” Her fingernails clawed into his skin, not cutting, but pretty close.

“He’s kinda cute, huh Chi-Chi?” Bulma asked.

“Nah. Too scrawny. He looks twelve pounds soaking wet.” Chi-Chi muttered.

“Don’t listen to her. She just prefers guys who can tear phonebooks or crush pipes with their bare hands and things like that.” Bulma rolled her eyes, “Total animals.”

“Oh, like you’re any different, Bulma.” she crossed her arms with a scowl.

“Okay, you two. That’s enough.” Android 18 chided.

“Are we really going to waste our time on this guy? He’s already damaged goods.” Chi-Chi pointed to the bruises that littered the side of Krillin’s face.

“You’re too picky, Chi-Chi,” Android 18 chuckled, “He might still be fun to play with even if he’s a bit, er, worn.”

“Don’t try to convince her. Anything with bruises on it, she won’t touch.” Bulma stuck her nose up in the air.

“Bulma, if this is about the banana incident again, I swear to God…”

“Wait! She’s right!” Krillin cried out, not thinking through what he was doing.

They silenced their conversation to listen to him. Apparently, they weren’t used to their prey talking.

“You don’t want me. Look at me!” he tried to gesture to himself with his tied hands, “One hit, and I’ll break apart on impact.”

The three girls exchanged sideways glances with one another.

“You speak from experience, I assume?” Android 18 asked.

Krillin adjusted how he was sitting to straighten out his back. Something about Android 18 commanded proper posture. She was like a grade school teacher with a wooden yardstick, rapping her frightened pupils into submission. He didn’t dare slouch around her.

“I’m a junior year hallway monitor with an above average intelligence and a below average male physique. I know my way around a beating,” They snickered, but he pressed forward. “And in my experience, three on one doesn’t exactly insure fun for everybody involved.”

Bulma nodded thoughtfully, “I can vouch for us on that.”

They all turned to stare at her in surprise. She looked confused for a moment, but then balked once the realization hit her.

“I was talking about group projects, duh! Geez, get your minds out of the gutter.”

“When are group projects ever ‘fun’?” Chi-Chi asked.

They looked ready to fight again, but Android 18 intervened before it got too ugly.

“Hate to say it, ladies, but he could be right. As much as I love sharing, it doesn’t look like there’ll be enough to go around.” she nodded to Chi-Chi, “Feel like being our woman for the job?”

Chi-Chi, at first, looked eager, filling Krillin with dread. He relaxed at the disappointment that crossed her face when her eyes glanced over at the clock.

“Can’t. Gohan needs to be picked up at 6. I’m already late.” she shouldered her bag from off the ground.

“Ugh, lame,” Android 18 pouted, “No problem, I guess. How ‘bout you, Bulma?”

“Ew, no way. I paid way too much for this manicure just to scuff it up on his face.” Bulma stepped back in disgust.

Krillin held his breath as Android 18 considered her options. Would this be his chance to escape? There’s no way she’d lower herself to the dirty work of beating up a lowly…

“Fine. Go ahead and take off too. I’ll see you guys on Monday.”

Krillin’s jaw fell into his lap. His one opportunity of escape flew out the door. He watched Android 18 hug them both and wave good bye. They traded sneaking, knowing glances that frightened Krillin to his core. His heart pounded right out of his chest and threatened to sneak up into his throat. As the door clicked behind them, it sounded like a jailer throwing away the key.

“W-what are you g-gonna do to me?”

Android 18 ignored him and turned to her backpack to start digging through it.

“Y-you won’t get away with this!” he gulped, hoping a scare tactic might work, “I-I’ll report you the second I get out of here!”

“Save the tough guy act, shorty. It doesn’t suit you.” She pulled out a small tube of lip-gloss and used a glass beaker to apply it to her lips. Then, rummaging through her bag some more, she got a tin of breath mints and popped a few into her mouth.

“I-I’m not acting. I swear!” he cried out, “I really will-“ 

“What? What are you going to do? Tattle?” Android 18 leaned in close to his face again with her hands on her knees.

Her eyes pierced into his, not out of malice, but with curiosity. He had never been close enough to notice how blue they could be in such dim light. Almost like the sky on a clear winter day. Her face was perfectly symmetrical, with a sharp ski-slope of a nose in dead center. Her blond hair spilled out over her shoulders; falling straight and even. Some stray bits wandered in front of her face.

“I-If I have to…” 

She gave him a small, reassuring smile, “You don’t have to worry. I already told you. I won’t hurt you unless you try to make a run for it. And you clearly aren’t going to do that, right?”

Krillin shook his head as fierce as he could muster.

“Good,” she reached out and cupped his face in her hands, “This face is too cute to mess up.”

He flinched at the sudden touch. They were nose to nose now. The mint on her breath mixed with the smell of cigarettes. It was like a snake mesmerizing a mouse. Every hypnotic move she made towards him was one that would seal his fate.

“Now listen to me, shorty,” she petted his cheeks, “I’m sure you’ve already got thirty different scenarios running in that giant head of yours trying to figure out what on earth I’m going to do to you, all of them ending with you getting beaten to a pulp. Am I wrong?”

Krillin shook his head no.

“Of course not. But since we’ve already established I’m not looking to maim this evening that puts me in an awkward position, right?”

Krillin nodded yes, though a bit more tentative.

“So here’s my solution,” she smiled, “For just a little while, you’re going be my new plaything.”

Krillin gulped. Her words echoed through his head. The grin she shined at him held too many scary meanings, none of which he could guess. Plaything. Plaything. Her new plaything. He shivered at the thought of what happened to the old one.

“Don’t burst a blood vessel, I’ll explain,” she said, “Basically, if you want to make it out of here with your, well, _everything _intact, you’ll do whatever I say. No back talk and no whining,” her voice suddenly dropped low, deep and intimidating, “When I ask you something, no matter how embarrassing, you tell me the truth. And don’t even try to lie. I get real angry if I find out someone’s been lying to me. If you’re good, I’ll let you go early, and we can never speak of this again. If not…” Her sharp fingernail scratched his right cheek.__

____

“I get it. I-I get it.” Krillin shuddered at the slight pain.

____

“Smart boy,” she leaned in much closer to whisper into his ear, “Now here’s my first question…”

____

“Have you ever kissed anyone?”

____

He could not have been more stunned. Android 18, leader of the most fearsome trio of girls in school history wanted to know if he’s ever kissed anyone. Out of all the questions in the world, that was what she asked him? She had to have to kind of ulterior motive. Was she trying to blackmail him to get some insurance if he was freed and broke his word? Could he lie? There’s no telling if she actually knew the difference, right? But then again, who knows what she’d do if she did? Krillin chose not to take the risk.

____

“U-uh no?”

____

“No?” she asked, pulling back to gauge his reaction.

____

“No,” he tried to add more conviction in his voice. “Never.”

____

She stifled a laugh behind her hand.

____

“So I can assume with everything else, you’ve never…?”

____

He was already standing in his grave. Might as well just bury him all the way.

____

“I’m a virgin.” he answered.

____

Android 18’s eyes lit up at his confession. She reminded him of Goku when they ate at Mr. Roshi’s. A gleeful twinkle mixed with unbridled greed. He shrunk back into the chair to escape.

____

“Look, I don’t know what you’re thinking, but-“

____

Without even a second to protest, her lips brushed against his, delicate and smooth. Krillin felt like he had been shot with a freeze ray, stuck in place and rigid. The mint tingled on his lips, making him shiver. Android 18 took the initiative and grabbed the back of his head to deepen the pressure of their kiss. Her mouth covered over his with her lips smashing into him. The top row of her teeth crushed into his, almost painfully. Out of instinct alone, he lifted his head up a fraction to feel the soft pressure once more. The second he moved, she pulled back and lightly tugged his hair to lift his head up. Her cheeks were tinged with a soft pink flush. The lip-gloss she had applied earlier had smeared a bit.

____

“Android 18?! W-what’d you do that for?!” Krillin asked, embarrassment creeping over his face.

____

Instead of responding, Android 18 dove back in for another one. The second time was somehow more forceful. Her lips pushed his around, making him match her intensity. When he met her pace, she would start to slow down and gently nibble on his bottom lip. Krillin realized he had forgotten to breathe when they broke apart again.

____

“Let’s leave the questions to me, alright?”

____

She winked at him. Krillin somehow made himself to nod.

____

This time, when she bent down to kiss him again, he was ready. Their mouths met in a slow and gentle manner this time. The sensation wasn’t altogether unpleasant. The lip-gloss she applied might have been coconut flavored. It reminded him of the coconut trees Mr. Roshi grew by his house. They soon found a nice rhythm between them. Krillin liked when she’d draw back to give him short, little pecks that barely touched his mouth and then swooped back down for a smacking, wet one. She seemed to be enjoying it too; at least when he was more of an active participant. When he licked her bottom lip to sample more of that sweet fruity taste, she purred a low, humming note of satisfaction. After who knows how long of pressing and kneading, Krillin felt Android 18 grow antsy. Her tongue began to push forward, demanding entry.

____

Tentatively not trying to be too eager, he opened a small slit between his lips to let her in. Her tongue burst through, lapping up all around the inside of his mouth. Krillin did his best to work the same way. He guessed this was a poor move when he pushed down too far and she broke them apart to gag.

____

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry!” he tried to apologize.

____

“Calm down. You’re not in trouble,” she positioned his head back to their original point, “Just try it this way.”

____

She began the kiss again; her tongue slipped between their lips with a gentle prodding. Her caresses were firm, but loving all at once. Her mouth was moist to the point of overflowing, and yet Krillin didn’t feel a drop of drool slip between them. He remembered reading in one of Yamcha’s girly magazines that the lips are some of the more sensitive parts of the body. He could understand why. Kissing Android 18 made his nerve endings feel like they were being electrocuted and frozen simultaneously. Sparks just seemed to fly off from her with every peck. She smirked at his dumbstruck reaction when they paused.

____

“Get it? It’s not too hard. Remember, contact and motion. Don’t aim for just the feeling of putting your tongue in someone’s mouth. You’ve got to build a mood.”

____

“A mood?” Krillin puffed out. He was only half paying attention to focus on her kiss-bruised lips and praying for another demonstration.

____

“The kind of mood that will leave your partner wanting more.”

____

Her kisses began to wander. She went for his forehead, a simple touch here and there. The center of his nose to look deep into his eyes. A skate over the bottom corner of his lips. A few along the edge of his chin to his hairline. Her teeth made several appearances, mostly when she nibbled on his right earlobe to feel him twitch. Her fingers were put to work as well. They threaded themselves throughout his black hair and scratched his scalp in a way that sent goosebumps down his arms. She stopped at his chin to check her progress.

____

“See?”

____

“Huh.” was all Krillin could bluster. This made her laugh.

____

“God, you should see yourself. You’re like a cartoon character with hearts in his eyes and steam coming out his ears,” she kneaded his earlobes and kissed him on both cheeks, “Makes me want to play with you some more.”

____

Krillin felt his body heat up at the idea.

____

“More?”

____

“Mmmmm. Yes,” she purred, “So much more.”

____

She shifted her hands off his face and slid them everywhere. First, down the side of his neck with her fingernails softly catching on his skin to watch him shudder again. Next, she spread across his collarbone and shoulders, to grip and massage, and to snicker at their frailness. Krillin gasped aloud when she found her way down his chest, hands passing over his pectorals to his sternum and lower torso. She skimmed around his waist, even giving a cheeky pinch to his minimal love handles.

____

As she made her way down lower and lower, Krillin’s coil of arousal deep within tightened like a vice. His hands gripped the arms of the chair he was strapped to until his knuckles were white and sore. He didn’t know how much longer he could keep himself collected before she discovered what lay in his lap, hardening under his belt buckle and wanting to break free.

____

“A-Android 18…?” he piped up.

____

She stopped, but quirked her eyebrow at him. She didn’t seem to like being interrupted in her pursuit of turning him into a shaking mess.

____

“Yes?”

____

“C-could we pause for a second? Maybe take a break?”

____

“Why?” she demanded.

____

“B-because, because, um... I can’t…”

____

He couldn’t tell her. She already thought he was a simpering, pathetic fool. Why bother giving her more bullets of scorn to shoot at him? No, if he wanted to get out of this whole mess, his only hope was a lie.

____

“I have to pick up my friend, Goku soon. He’s in the school’s kickboxing club. If he thinks I’m missing…” Krillin trailed off with a glance to his bound up hands.

____

“Just tell him you ran late.” Android 18 said, continuing her kissing at a much more heated pace.

____

He considered it a Herculean feat to have interrupted them a second time.

____

“N-no! I can’t leave him alone like that! He’ll get worried and go looking for me.” Krillin cried out and tried to ignore his hormones begging for more.

____

Android 18 pulled back from him, but kept her hands on his body. Her face was shrouded in suspicion.

____

“How noble of you to worry so much about your friend…” she fingered the lapels of his shirt.

____

“Heh. Yeah, right. I’m a regular knight in shining armor.” Krillin tittered.

____

“Considering that the school doesn’t have a kickboxing club.”

____

Oh no. Krillin tried to backtrack.

____

“D-did I say kickboxing? How silly of me. I meant weightlifting, no, no wrestling. He just loves to exercise.”

____

The grip on his lapels tightened as Android 18 pulled him up from his seated position to meet her face. His arms dug into the cords painfully and he winced at the cutoff of circulation to his hands.

____

“Pay attention, shorty,” her voice was dark; completely void of the syrupy sweetness she had been addressing him before. The voice she used on her victims.

____

“Up until now, I’ve been giving you the easy treatment. Just some kisses and light petting. A couple more minutes, and maybe I would have been open to sending you on your merry little way. But now…”she flung him down, his butt bouncing in the seat, “Now you think we’re familiar enough with each other to tell me bold-faced _lies _.”__

____

____

____

“No. No, Android 18. I didn’t mean that. Please, you have to believe me.” Krillin pleaded.

____

____

____

“Perhaps I’ve been spoiling you from the get-go. Maybe a guy like you needs some harsher treatment.”

____

____

____

“Android 18 wait-“

____

____

____

She became too focused on her mission for Krillin to get a word in. His hall monitor sash went flying through the air. The buttons on his shirt unfastened at a blinding speed. He attempted to protest, but the strong death glare she gave left him utterly immobile. It wasn’t long until his bare chest was open to her chilling gaze.

____

____

____

His skin had flushed not just to his face, but all the way down the rest of his body. In the barely lit room, shadows cast over in zigzagging places, but left the rest of him clear and visible. His rib cage swayed in and out with each frightened breath. Krillin never felt more exposed. Android 18 jabbed him in the center of his chest with her index finger.

____

____

____

“Guess your friend’s the only one who likes to exercise,” she teased, “And so hairless. Do you shave?”

____

____

____

The embarrassment made him close his eyes and shake his head no. She sounded like Vegeta during third period gym.

____

____

____

“Mmm. Puberty is so unkind.”

____

____

____

Her voice was icy, bringing the whole room down a couple degrees. Krillin held his eyes shut to block out the frost emanating from her. A sharp poke to his ribs forced him to open them.

____

____

____

“No drifting off now. I want you to watch what happens when you lie to me.”

____

____

____

She went for his nipples first. The combination of the chilly lab air and his sudden state of undress left him more erect than he had ever seen them before. Her nails traced his areolas, taking care to brush his tips after each circle. Every touch and nudge she made was almost ten times stronger than anything he had ever felt before. The sudden gasps during their kissing session were now more audible, almost like the mewling cries of a kitten. He was getting to the point that he had bite his lips together to avoid huge groans of pleasure.

____

____

____

Next came the twisting. Though not nearly as harsh as round with Vegeta, Android 18’s nipple twists held a deeper, far more deadly vibe. It was like she knew she had the option of yanking them off his body, and was seconds from doing so, but still held on. Her pinches proved to be an equally dark force. The pain ran deep and burned like she had set fire to him. It shot throughout his body, similarly to her electrifying kisses. The worst part, though, was the near-misses. Any moment he tried to lean into a particularly arousing touch, she’d back off. If he made an effort to shrink away, she’s push for more, sending his head in a tail-spin.

____

____

____

He knew why she was treating him like this. This was his punishment. Her tenderness was substituted with a cruel teasing. The warmth in the room was sucked out and replaced with a frightening but pleasant torture. What he couldn’t figure out, though, was why he still liked it so much. Why did he hold out for the little moments of gratification if he knew she was going to hurt him? Why did he like it when she did? What was she doing to him?

____

____

____

Krillin couldn’t take any more. His legs kept clamping and unclamping in on themselves as a last ditch effort. The coil inside was threatening to break and he was so close to giving in. It was no use. He had to come clean. He swallowed his pride and opened his mouth.

____

____

____

“ _A-augh _! R-Android 18, I’m sorry!” he groaned, “I wasn’t lying so I could escape! I just didn’t want you to see…to seeeee! Yikes!”__

_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

“What’s that? You cut yourself off there.” she asked, giving him an extra hard twist.

_______ _ _ _

____

_______ _ _ _

“T-to see, _ah _! TO SEE ME GET HARD!” he hollered at the top of his lungs.__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________ _ _ _ _ _

Android 18 practically jumped away from his chest at his exclamation, right on time, too. His impending orgasmic wave had been bordering close, but the sudden lack of contact allowed it to recede. She showed him mercy by shifting her hands back to his shoulders. Krillin wheezed a sigh of relief and sucked in shuddering breath after shuddering breath. It tided him over greatly.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________ _ _ _ _ _

“Thank you. Oh my God. Thank you. I’m so sorry.” His apologies tumbled together with his gratitude.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________ _ _ _ _ _

Something rang in his ears.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________ _ _ _ _ _

Giggles.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________ _ _ _ _ _

Cute, amused little giggles.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________ _ _ _ _ _

Heat traveled up to the tips of Krillin’s ears. Did she really…?

_________ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________ _ _ _ _ _

“Y-you knew? You knew the whole time, didn’t you?” his voice cracked from his accusation.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________ _ _ _ _ _

“Knew? What did I know?” she tried to make her voice sound innocent.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________ _ _ _ _ _

“What you were doing to me! How it was making me…uh, react!” his lips wouldn’t stop quivering out of anger, “How could you do that?”

_________ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________ _ _ _ _ _

“Oh come on. You’ve been at full mast since we’ve started. It’s not like it was something I wouldn’t notice.” she waved it off and kissed his left cheek, “But it was so sweet of you to try to hide it. Very gentlemanly.”

_________ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________ _ _ _ _ _

Krillin’s neck felt sore from the sudden whiplash of affection.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________ _ _ _ _ _

“Wait! If you knew, then why did you still punish me? You must have realized why I did it!”

_________ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________ _ _ _ _ _

“I warned you I hate liars,” she shrugged, “Maybe if you had been more honest, I could have been more forgiving. Can you blame me for wanting to have a little fun at your expense?”

_________ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________ _ _ _ _ _

Well that settled it. This was Krillin’s lowest point in his life. No matter what else she did to him couldn’t compare to this utter mortification. He bowed his head down, too ashamed to look at her.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________ _ _ _ _ _

“I’m surprised you still hung in there,” she sounded like she was grinning, “Especially after what I put you through.”

_________ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________ _ _ _ _ _

Krillin refused to face her. He stared down at the laces of his tennis shoes and wished he could go home.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________ _ _ _ _ _

“Don’t pout. It’s a bad look on you.”

_________ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________ _ _ _ _ _

Immature as it was, Krillin kept his head down and sniffed loudly, “Humph!”

_________ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________ _ _ _ _ _

It was then Android 18 played a dirty move. She started to kiss him again.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________ _ _ _ _ _

Up and down the back of his exposed neck.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________ _ _ _ _ _

Into his hair.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________ _ _ _ _ _

The burning tips of his ears.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________ _ _ _ _ _

Everywhere she could get her lips on that he left wide open. He resisted, but the further he lifted up his head to avoid her, it would free new territory for her to explore and claim. It didn’t help that taste of her lip-gloss was still too good to pass up. Soon enough, they fell back into their familiar rhythm, just a simple back and forth between them. His humiliation and sourness towards her evaporated little by little. Krillin never realized how relaxed a person could become while making out. He was still on edge from his punishment, but kissing Android 18 took away the urgency. When she gave him a moment to clear his head, he couldn’t help but give a small sigh of content.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________ _ _ _ _ _

“Android 18, I have to tell you something.”

_________ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________ _ _ _ _ _

She snuggled into the crook of his neck to continue her leisurely kissing, “What’s that?”

_________ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________ _ _ _ _ _

“I really didn’t want to stop earlier. I-I liked it. A lot.” he felt surprisingly bashful, “B-but I thought if you noticed my uh, _ahem _, problem, you would…”__

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Tease you?”

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Mercilessly.”

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

She stopped to look into his eyes, her mischievous glint somewhat dimmed, “You’re probably right.”

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Krillin’s brain paused. Was that…regret in her voice?

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“But I guess I did kind of overdo it on purpose. Just to see you get like that,” she moved her stray hairs out of her face, “There’re a lot of things to tease about you, but I suppose getting turned on shouldn’t be one of them.”

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Krillin blinked at her serious tone. It sounded like she was apologizing.

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“I guess not.” he replied hesitantly.

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“If anything, it kind of comes off as a compliment to me.” she shrugged.

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Huh?”

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Not all compliments have to be verbal. Look at it this way,” Her hands went back to her regular petting and she returned to his neck to nuzzle some more.

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Tell me exactly what you liked earlier.”

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Ummm…” he struggled to answer.

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Don’t be shy. I’m not judging.” she reassured him.

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Well, uh, I guess y-your kisses definitely. First time experience, y’know? And the touching. Your hands were really nice.” he admitted.

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“So just some kisses and my hands made you ready to burst? To beg for forgiveness? To scream?”

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“I-I didn’t scream! Did I?”

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

He could feel her smile against the side of his neck.

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“That’s your body’s way of telling me I’m a pretty great kisser. Since you won’t outright say it, it finds other ways of making it clear.”

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“O-oh.” he murmured as her kisses started up again, “H-hey Android 18?”

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Yes…” she purred, not paying attention.

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“I really do think you’re a great kisser.”

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Android 18 jerked away in surprise. He’d never seen astonishment on her before. The blush tinting her cheeks from before was turning bright red. An embarrassed one, like he probably had had earlier. It was honestly quite adorable.

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“T-Thanks.” she stuttered out.

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Did something small like that really faze her? Was she not totally immune from awkwardness? In that short moment, Krillin formulated an experiment to test his theory.

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“No, I’m serious. You’re amazing at it.” he goaded her, “Like, _the _best.”__

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

She scoffed at him and looked away to fuss with her hair. Krillin refused to give up that easily.

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“I guess I should count myself lucky to have such a _beautiful _girl give me my first kiss. Not many guys get to have those kinds of bragging rights.”__

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

It seemed to work. Her face was turning redder and she kept fidgeting at her bangs. He pushed for more to see how far he could take it.

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“In fact, I’d say you’re _way _more beautiful than most of the girls who go to this school. Maybe even all of them.”__

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“You know, you’re starting to get on my nerves with all that silly nonsense.” she warned.

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Nonsense? I promise, I mean every word of it.” he ignored the threatening tone in her voice.

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“I’m serious, shorty! Cut it out.”

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Gee, Android 18, you’d think someone as gorgeous as you would be used to getting compliments. Or do you just prefer the non-verbal ones?” he tried to imitate her coy grin as revenge.

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Admittedly, in his arrogance, Krillin hadn’t planned on retaliation. So when Android 18 puffed an air of frustration out the side of her mouth and leapt forward, he was woefully unprepared for the most intense kiss of the evening. His mouth was forced open to receive her gliding tongue. While she might have caught him off guard, Krillin didn’t sit to let her take over again. He earned a chance to match up to her, and he wasn’t going to let this one slip away. He mimicked some of her techniques, careful to not mess up like before.

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

A weave and a bob to the side.

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

A catch on her lower lip.

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Pecks that grew large and ravenous.

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

He wasn’t the only vocal one now. Amazingly, she found a way to scoff if he did something wrong, even with his tongue in her mouth. He took that as a signal to go for an opposite approach to appease her. If he repeated the same motion too many times, she’d still herself and waited for him to change it up. But whenever he hit her just right, or nibbled her with the perfect amount of pressure, Android 18 actually squeaked with pleasure.

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

These weren’t some run-of-the-mill gasping moans he heard from Mr. Roshi’s room every night. These were the sounds of an aroused woman. A woman he suffered for, was laughed at by, and mocked relentlessly. A woman who was now as out of breath as he was from their make-out sessions.

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

When they broke apart, Krillin couldn’t look away from what he had done. Android 18 was no longer unruffled and collected. Her entire face shone red. Beads of sweat inched above her brow. Her lip-gloss was completely smudged all around her mouth. She used the side of her hand to wipe off some excess drool that had slipped between them. Krillin had never seen a sexier woman.

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Guess that’s one way to shut you up.” she said.

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“U-Uh-huh.” he mumbled.

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

She exhaled a small sigh and glanced down at the bulge he had been sporting beneath his belt. “It’s not starting to hurt, is it?”

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Krillin blushed furiously, “N-No!”

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Are you sure?”

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Yes, I’m sure! It’s just a little…uncomfortable.”

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“You know,” she stepped back to stretch out her arms, “I was planning on letting you go, but once I noticed your not-so-little problem…”

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Y-Yeah. It would be kind of awkward walking with this around.” he laughed weakly.

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Android 18 looked thoughtfully down at his crotch. Feeling suddenly shy, Krillin shifted his legs around to block her view, but she placed her hands on his thighs to stop him.

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Well, it looks like I can’t release you until I _release _you, now can I?” Android 18 asked.__

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“U-Uh, what?” he stuttered.

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Android 18 hummed into his chest, too busy to give a formal answer and peppered his body with kisses. They were becoming more scorching and hungry. Every inch of his front was left streaked with lip-gloss and saliva. His nipples were engulfed into her mouth, licked and sucked and lightly gnawed upon. The pain she had inflicted before felt like it was slowly erasing. Her hands moved everywhere at once again. They slid past his chest, down his abs and stomach, even on the sides of his arms still firmly tied to the chair. It was like each erotic touch turned Krillin more and more into a puddle. He didn’t even try to bite back his moans anymore; he just left his mouth hanging open and shrieked up a storm. She got friskier the more audible he was, he discovered, so he didn’t hold himself back for one second.

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Android 18 paused, pressing a kiss to his belly button and nosing the thin wisps of hair beneath it. Krillin watched her hands reach down to unfasten his belt and play at the button on his jeans before popping it open. He couldn’t stop the shout of pleasure he let loose as she slowly unzipped his pants, inch by inch.

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Wait! Android 18, you don’t have to do this for me!” he exclaimed.

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Do you not want me to?” she slinked up to whisper in his ear.

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Never in a million years would he want to turn down an opportunity like this. But something about the look of excitement in her eyes still caused him to hesitate. “I-It’s not that I d-don’t…”

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“You just nervous?”

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

He bobbed his head, too flustered to nod like a normal person. He didn’t trust his voice to not crack again.

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“I like that.”

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Her hand slipped between his legs (he hadn’t noticed he had spread them so much) and went straight for the cut-out hole in his briefs. She hovered for a bit, building his anticipation, and slotted a single finger through, giving him a small stroke. Krillin yelped at the feeling, little as it was. He was already slick with arousal, and a stain was starting to spread darker and darker on the front of his pants. The rest of her hand slid past his waistband to push down and cup him fully. He tried to etch the sensation permanently in his mind. Slender fingers gripping from all around. The warmth of her right hand. Every single line and crease in her palm. Android 18 hummed a note of surprise in his ear.

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Guess I was wrong. Puberty was very kind to you down here.”

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

The first couple of strokes were a test; a way for her to gauge how hard to grip him to slide up and down. Turns out, hard enough to make him moan like an amateur porn star was her preferred setting. The next few were teases; ones meant to watch him writhe in pleasure and bite his lip to hold on. The rest, however, were all concentrated and tactical methods of bringing him down. She wanted to make him ask, to _plead _to her for that one last touch that would finally shove him over the edge.__

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Oh God. Android 18! _Guh _\- God. Android 18! Sweet, merciful, _ah _!” he kept screeching.____

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Louder, shorty. I want to hear everything.” she let him bury his face next to her neck, even though he was definitely screaming at this point.

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“I c-can’t hold- _ah _-on!” Tears started to leak from the corners of his eyes.__

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“You can’t hold on? Well then, tell me what you want to do about it? Say it.” she ordered.

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“I- I want to come! I really r-really want to come! If I don’t, I-I’ll, I-I’ll…” He couldn’t even finish his thought.

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Who’s making you come, shorty?”

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“You are! Android 18! You’re m-making me come!”

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

He only had seconds left. Nails bit into the chair’s arms. Toes curled inside his sneakers. His lip between his teeth was close to drawing blood.

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Damn straight.” he heard her murmur.

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

To Krillin, it was the kiss she gave him that brought him there. A simple, chaste peck to his temple. By far the most innocent of the acts they had done that evening. But it was all he needed to fly over that last obstacle. Sure, he had experienced an orgasm before (though on his own), and he knew what to expect from his body. That one final jerk that sent him into a staccato series of twitches and convulsions. The hot stickiness that dripped off his member into his palm. The refreshing feeling of a task reaching completion. With Android 18, every normal reaction was about a hundred times more powerful. Instead of twitching, he was quaking, arching his back forward and side-to-side. The stickiness spread all over his erection, way more than he had ever produced before. And the refreshing feeling? It was as if a massive burden on him had magically become weightless and every muscle in his body became pudding. Stars burst behind his eyelids in endless patterns and colors. For the first time that evening, Krillin was finally at peace with his present situation.

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Somehow, either she pushed him or he had rolled his head down to muffle the noise, he found himself shoved into her cleavage. He could faintly detect the smell of vanilla on her skin. Android 18 lolled his head back to he could relax against the chair. Krillin let out a tremendous sigh, disappointed by the loss of her natural cushioning. He listened to Android 18 hum absentmindedly to regain his bearings. He heard the sink run for a bit, and jumped at the feeling of a wet paper towel on his crotch. His briefs were covered with the sticky remains of his excitement, so Android 18 had to scrub hard on each splatter. He was too embarrassed to watch her, so he focused intensely on the top of her head. She fixed his underwear and pants back into place when she was done. The sink ran again, and he felt a warm paper towel press against his cheek.

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“You’ve got my lip-gloss all over you.” she explained.

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

She wiped him down with a soft hand; catching spots he hadn’t even realized she had kissed him in. It was a simple gesture, but it left Krillin almost impressed by her thoughtfulness. When she buttoned up his shirt and loped his hall monitor sash back onto his shoulders, he was almost saddened for the end of the lovely experience.

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“All better now?” she joked.

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Krillin nodded with a shy smile. “Much better.”

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Glad to hear it,” she rested her hand on top of his still tied down ones.

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Krillin glanced in between them, “Are you going to let me go now?”

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“In a minute,” she answered, “I’ve still got some questions for you.”

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“W-what kind of questions?” Past experience proved it necessary for him to always ask first.

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Did you like what we just did?”

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Krillin didn’t respond right away. He paused to mull over Android 18’s words. Sure, he’d never been more frightened for his life than when he’d been tied down. Getting punished hadn’t exactly been fun either. There was still a large part of him that truly feared Android 18 and her friends. But he couldn’t just dismiss everything. The kisses, the touching, the special treatment towards the end. He never knew lips could taste so sweet or nails could feel so sharp. How warm hands can make him beg for more or how nimble fingers can make him plead for mercy. His mind clouded with indecision.

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“I-it was…alright?” he answered.

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

She raised her eyebrow at him.

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Is that a yes or a no?”

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Not a no. Definitely not a no.” he rushed to fix his mistake.

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Would you be open to it happening again?” she asked.

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Are you offering?” he joked.

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Yeah.”

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Krillin froze. He did not hear that just now. His orgasm had screwed up his brain. His ears must be all out of whack. She did not just say that. And if she did, which he knows she didn’t, there’s no way she’d actually be _serious _. He was almost laughing at the absurdity.__

____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“What’d you just say?”

____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Android 18 smiled.

____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

An unnerving, beautiful, little smile.

____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to everyone who stuck around! I hope to make more stuff in the future about these two. They certainly deserve the recognition!


End file.
